Voice of an Angel
by Celestial-Cas
Summary: Percy is part of an Acapella group called Alpha's Omega, he's recently fallen for the lead singer of an alternative band called Angel Protection. The problem? He has no idea what he looks like. What happens when they preform one of Nico's song at a huge competition and Nico is in the audience because Hazel and her boyfriend are in a rival group? Reviews please! (they help a lot)
1. Chapter 1

Percy spun into his last pose, holding it as the others chorused the last note. He waited, holding his potion for another beat, before turning. His chest heaving as he caught his breath, letting his hands fall to his sides. The others were catching their breath as well, though already scattering from their positions. Annabeth, their manager, was post-stretching against the far wall with Piper, their choreographer. On the floor a little ways away from them was Leo, their technician, he his arm flung over his eyes and was whining about being sore and cursing Percy's name.

Normally Percy would get upset, except he knew Leo didn't mean any of it and was just being dramatic as per usual. Besides it actually was Percy's fault in more ways than one. Leo wouldn't even be in the actual show if it weren't for Percy. He'd overheard Leo singing to himself once while he was setting up the lights; Percy proceeded to bug him for the next month until he agreed to audition. The others had agreed his voice was amazing and it turned out he actually had some skill at dancing too. It was also Percy fault because he was freaking out about the competition next week and had extended practice another hour.

Clarisse was grumbling to Chris in the corner about Percy over working them, Chris nodded every now and again but said nothing. Thalia was stretching by herself, humming her solo softly. Percy would never understand how she could stretch like that in skinny jeans, even as ripped up as they were. At least she took off her leather jacket and combat boots during practice, making feel slightly less like a pansy in comparison to her.

In the corner Connor and Travis were stretching and chatting, Percy couldn't hear the brothers conversation but they were probably also complaining about the extension. Sighing he went over to the cooler to grab a water, he knew they were all complaining (except for Piper who wanted to extend practice by two hours and Thalia who only complained when snacks were forgotten) but it was okay. They were also nervous, this would be their biggest competition yet and if they won they got to go to nationals. He knew them griping at him was just their way of dealing with the nerves, so let them gripe away.

Connor and Travis migrated toward the cooler, and Percy finally heard what they were saying. He'd been wrong, they weren't complaining about practice but rather Leo's choice of clothes. Percy chuckled, after Leo joined he'd made the mistake of agreeing to a bet with the twins; he lost of course. His penalty for loosing was he had to shave his legs and wear booty shorts to the next practice. Unfortunately for the twins, Leo look damn good in booty shorts and decided he liked it. So now they had to suffer through once a week practice with him dancing around in them. Today the impish boy was in a loose white tank top and black booty shorts, and black converse and apparently the twins were having a hard time coping.

Speaking of the Latino, he came sprinting over, his dark curls bouncing. He grabbed a Gatorade before sitting down and chugging half of it. "Seriously Perce, was an entire hour necessary?"

"Quit complaining, you don't have a 12 hour practice tomorrow as well," Thalia said from her spot on the floor. Leo stuck his tongue out at her, but she had a point. Thalia was also the captain of an archery group named The Huntresses and had practice twice a week with them, if anyone had the right to complain it was her. Well actually Clarisse had a right to complain too, she was part of a mix martial arts group and on top of weekly training did regular cage matches.

Everyone else needed to get over it though! Annabeth's nerd club only met once a month, same with Leo's robotics group (though he built on his own a lot) Connor and Travis weren't apart of any other club, though they were famous on campus as hackers for hire (or just pranksters in general), Piper's cooking class was only an hour long and Chris's weekly trips to the gym were his own personal choice.

"You're lucky I was merciful and didn't agree with Piper," Percy replied before sticking his tongue out at the smaller boy. Technically they could have practice as long as they want, whenever they want. Piper's Dad, a rich actor, had bought them the studio as a graduation present for her. They actually rented it out to others for pretty cheap, it helped others out and gave them some extra cash for props, tech, and costuming (studio money was never spent on personal things).

Speaking of which, "Hey, Annabeth, did you get a hold of Rachel?"

The blonde paused her conversation with Piper to reply, "Yeah, she's got the back drop done and it'll be here for our last practice, she also adjusted the costumes which she's dropping off at your house later."

Percy breathed a sigh of relief; Rachel was a friend of theirs majoring in art and design. She did all their sets and backdrops, she gave them a friends discount and they referred everyone who asked about their sets to her. It was a win/win relationship. Another thought popped in his head and he looked at the small Latino on the floor, "The light show is finished, right?"

Leo chuckled, "For the hundredth time today, yes it's finished Percy. It's been finished since last practice."

"Don't tease him so much, we all know why he's so nervous about the performance," Thalia said plopping down next to Leo, "Pass me my juice please." Leo handed it to her, a fake pout on his lips.

"Yeah, he's worried we'll screw up his boyfriend's song and make him hate him forever," Clarisse said, her and Chris had also snuck over at some point apparently.

Thalia glared at her and Percy huffed, "He's not my boyfriend; I've never even met him. The only thing I know is his name."

"But you wish he was your boyfriend," Connor teased.

"When are you gonna tell us Mr. Mysterious's name anyway?" Travis asked with a pout.

"So you can use your computer skills to go stalk him? I don't think so," Percy replied with a glare.

"At least you'd know what he looks like then," Clarisse said with a smirk.

"We should record the performance, make it go viral. The guy will see it and fall for Percy, his ultimate fanboy, it'll be like a cheesy romcom," Leo said grinning at the Stolls brothers.

Sighing Percy leaned against the wall as they all poked fun at him. Rachel had been at a concert a couple months back, and the opening band had been handing out free Demo CDs to people who bought merchandise. She'd bought a bracelet (because the design), and next practice she handed the CD to Percy swearing he'd love the band. Boy had she been right, Percy wasn't usually picky about his music, he liked pretty much anything pop with a nice beat but when it came to more alternative bands he was extremely selective. They couldn't be all angst, he needed real emotion. That seemed hard to find, but every once in a while he'd find one he really liked. Angel Protection was one of those bands.

Their songs held such substance, and hit Percy in the center of his heart. He'd found himself screaming along with the man, who he later found out was actual better described as a boy. Apparently Rachel had hung around their booth and gotten to know them a little. Their guitarist and drummer were actually around Percy's age and in college too, but the singer was just out of high school and the bassist was a high school senior. Percy was beyond surprised to find out the powerful and rich voice belonged to someone so young. He also felt sort of creepy; he'd fallen for that voice only to find out they were at least 3 years younger than him. He only had a voice and a name but that was enough for him to fall head over heels.

"You've got it so bad dude, I mean you had us change the entire show a month before competition just so we could do his song," Chris said, slinging his arm around his girlfriend's shoulders.

"I don't want to hear it from you, Rodriquez. You had us preform 'Can't Help Falling in Love' in the middle of a mall so you could ask Clarisse out," Percy said finally opening his eyes to glare at the Hispanic male.

Chris blushed; Clarisse glared back at Percy before kissing Chris on the cheek. Annabeth and Piper finally wondered over to the cooler as well, both grabbing a tea out of it. The group stood in silence for a few minutes, everyone recovering from hours of singing and dancing. Finally Percy couldn't stand it anymore.

He pushed himself off the wall, "Are you guys upset I changed the song?"

The group shared a look before falling into a fit of laughter, Percy frowned at them. "Seriously, Percy, you're asking that now?" Annabeth said after calming down. Percy shrugged with a pout. "You don't think we would have said something if we were upset about it?"

"I don't know, I mean it was a last minute thing and, yeah you guys agreed when I asked, but that doesn't mean you guys aren't upset I did it," he replied looking down at his shoes.

"No one is upset with you, Princess," Clarisse said, rolling her eyes.

"Speak for yourself," Connor huffed. "Yeah, Percy's supposed to love us," Travis said winking at Percy.

Percy rolled his eyes at the two, they were huge flirts but it was clear they both had their eye on someone. Still, he was happy to hear they weren't mad at him for the last minute switch up. The song was just too good to pass up, the music was beautiful and the lyrics intense. As much as he wanted to keep the beautiful voice to himself Percy also wanted to share their music, for everyone to hear how amazing they were. It was also a bonus that they had a guarantee no one else would have the same song.

"Alright guys, I gotta get home. Tyson had his first date with Ella today and I'm sure he's dying to tell me about it," Percy informed them with a smile. All the girls, plus Leo, chorused "awe" upon hearing his reason for leaving. Tyson was Percy's little brother and Ella was an incredibly sweet girl he'd met in his special education class.

"I need to get going too, I have a project waiting on me at home," Leo said rising from the floor.

Everyone else circled up, slinging their arms over the shoulder of the people next to them. Everyone looked to Percy; guess it was his turn to pray. "We thank the gods for this chance to prove ourselves, Hygieia keep us healthy, Apollo help us sings, and Tyche keep us lucky."

Percy looked up at the end and they all took a breath before chanting, "Music in my soul keeps happiness in my life, family not by blood but by melody, Alpha's Omega till the day I die."

Everyone broke apart to grab their things. The after practice prayer had been Piper's idea, because luckily they were all pagan, but the creed had been Clarisse's idea (though it was Rachel who came up with it). She insisted it would bring them closer, and Percy had to admit it did. It felt good to have it, and whenever he was upset he'd whisper it under his breath to remind himself he had friends to depend on.

Stepping outside the studio he saw his friend Grover and his girlfriend Juniper waiting for him. His car was in the shop (someone had slashed his tires) so Grover had agreed to chauffer him around for the next week till he got the money to replace them.

"Hey man!" he said fist bumping Grover, "you look lovely today, Junie."

Juniper giggled, "Thanks, Percy, how was practice?"

"Really good, I think we really have a shot at winning this," he grinned as Grover pulled out of the parking lot. "How did you do in your floral competition?"

"She won first place," Grover bragged with a huge smile. A bright red blush spread over Juniper's face, contrasting dramatically with her forest green hair. Percy smiled; they were too cute for words. They'd met during a "Save the Trees and Free the Bees" rally and the two nature lovers had fallen hard. Juniper owned a floral shop; she also was attending the local college for a botanist degree. Grover worked at what Percy referred to as the hippie shop, it sold organic foods, clothes made with organic fibers and dyes, instruments, wind chimes, plants, incense, power stones, and a bunch of other meditation items. It was a branch of his Aunt Iris's company; he was actually wearing his ROFLcopter shirt at the moment.

"What about you, Grover, didn't you enter something at hippie fest?" Percy asked, his friend had been tossing up a bunch of ideas and he couldn't remember what he'd settled on.

"It was a Nature and Art Festival," Grover corrected, "and I entered the Pan Pipe competition, I got 3rd."

"Very nice, both of you," Percy congratulated the couple. Grover pulled to a stop in front of Percy's mom's house. "Thanks for the ride man," he said hopping out of the back.

"It's no problem Perce, tell Ty congrats for us," Juniper said with a smile.

"Will do, Junie," Percy called as he ran to the door. He didn't bother knocking, he might not live here anymore but it was still his home. He managed to shrug off his coat, and get his left shoe off before Tyson came running down the hall. The younger boy gave him a crushing hug, Percy laughed.

"I'm gonna suffocate, Ty," he said gently easing his brother off of him.

"Sorry big brother," Tyson apologized sheepishly.

Tyson in all reality was 16, turning 17 in 2 months, but had the emotional capacity of about a 10 year old. He wasn't dumb, but he had issues reading atmospheres and other people emotions. The girl he'd been on a date with, Ella, was a girl he'd met in one of his Special Education courses. She was in a very similar situation to Tyson. She was actually a genius, with a high IQ and photographic memory, but emotionally she wasn't as far as she should be. She was a year younger than Tyson and thought the boy just hung the moon.

"Don't sweat it big guy, I'm gonna go drop my thing off in my room and then you can tell me all about your date, alright?" Percy said removing his other shoe.

Tyson blushed at the mention of his date but nodded eagerly. Percy ruffled his dark brown hair before heading to his room. Now it was true he no longer lived here, but don't tell Sally Jackson that. His mother refused to do anything with his room, insisting Percy needed a proper bed for when he stay on holidays and breaks. Percy wasn't ungrateful, but sometimes he worried what would happen after he graduated and 'Officially' moved out.

His college was on break for the next three weeks, which he was immensely pleased about. It meant he didn't have to worry about homework and studying on top of competition. It also meant he got home made meals and time with his mom, step father, and little brother. He heard the door open, meaning Paul was home. Percy smiled; Paul was the greatest thing to ever happen to his mother.

His father, a rich politician, had a small short lived fling with his mother resulting in him, but it hadn't lasted to see Percy's first birthday. Sally, a single mother, had been in a vulnerable state and fallen victim to a sleaze bag names Gabe Ugliano. The bastard had beaten his mother, unknown to Percy for years, until Percy himself had been on the receiving end of his wrath. Percy however fought back and broke his jaw, Gabe tried to press charges and the investigation revealed his domestic abuse. Gabe had gone to jail and Sally started going to support group. Around a year later she met Paul; the man had swept her off her feet and stuck around even after she told him about her past. Five years later found them married and happier than ever, Percy would be forever grateful to Paul.

Percy dumped his bag on his bed before heading to the living room. Paul was on the couch, Tyson leaning over the back rambling on to him about the pretty earrings Ella wore today. Paul was smiling and listening intently. That was another thing he had Paul to thank for, Tyson. When Percy was 15 Tyson's birth mother had passed away and the boy had been sent to live with his father, Poseidon. The politician couldn't handle the scandal his illegitimate child would cause, so he'd called Sally and begged her to take the boy in. For all his faults, Percy did admit his father loved him and his brother; he paid regular child support and had made sure Gabe got the full sentence. So naturally he refused to put Tyson in the foster system.

This was about a year into Paul and Sally's relationship; his mother had been so scared of how Paul would react to the news. To everyone's surprise when Paul arrived home to find Tyson running around calling Percy big brother, he'd simply picked the 10 year old up and asked what his favorite TV show was. Tyson had replied with and enthusiastic 'POWER RANGERS DINO THUNDER!' Paul sat down with the boy in his lap, pulling up the on demand and put Power Rangers on for him.

Percy was about to go plop down in the recliner when there was a knock at the door. He called out that he'd get it before making his way to the door. When he opened it he was greeted by a beaming red head. Rachel was dressed in her usual clothes, paint splattered jeans and all.

"Your costumes, sir," she said in a pompous voice, presenting him with a box.

"Why thank you," Percy said, matching her voice as he accepted the package. They bother burst into laughter, amused by their own silliness.

"New shade of blue," Rachel noted, her green eyes observing the walls.

"Yeah, mom decided it was time for a change, wanna come see the furniture?" Percy asked, nodding his head in the direction of the living room.

"Sure, I'm gonna miss the Aqua though. What is this, Periwinkle?" she asked making her way into the house.

Percy butt bumped the door shut, following her into the living room, "I think the name was 'Storming Sea'."

"Oh! I love this material," Rachel said running her hands over the recliner, "It's so soft, and it complements the couch so well! Tell me again why your mother isn't an interior decorator?"

"Because Mom loves writing too much," Tyson said, giving Rachel a toothy grin. He liked Rachel because she let him come over to her studio apartment and paint with her.

"Ah yes," Rachel said, acting as if she'd actually forgotten.

Sally stuck her head in the living room, "Are you staying for dinner Rachel? We've got enough."

"Pass up the offer of free food, made by Sally Jackson, saving me the trouble of cooking for myself? I'd have to be crazy to refuse!"

"Good to hear," Sally chuckled at the artist, "Percy, dear, will you set the table?"

Percy nodded, heading for the cabinet and grabbing plates. As he set the table Tyson explained to Rachel what was happening in the episode of Adventure Time he was watching. Rachel helped Sally bring all the food out and then they all sat down for dinner. Percy sent a silent prayer to the Gods, Rachel doing the same (Seriously what was with ALL of his friend also being pagan?) before digging in.

"So Ty, where did you take Ella today?" Percy asked looking at his younger brother.

"To the library! Ella loves books, so we sat and read for a while. Mom brought up a picnic and the Librarian let us eat it in the back," he said grinning and blushing, "she kissed me on the cheek before she left and told me she really liked me!"

"That's adorable," Rachel coed at him, making Tyson giggle and blush harder.

Tyson looked down at his plate, "I think I'm gonna ask her to be my girlfriend on Monday."

"I'm sure she'll say yes," Sally chimed in, smiling at her youngest child. Tyson beamed back at her, digging into his plate again.

Dinner continued with small talk, mainly about Rachel and her recent projects. Rachel didn't have a very good relationship with her parents and, as she did with so many kids, Sally had adopted her into the family. Percy and Rachel cleared the table together; Tyson grabbed the cups because he demanded to help. After that Rachel had to go, she wanted to get up early tomorrow to paint the dawn sky. Tyson went to his room, planning on finishing him homework before going to bed.

Percy sighed, kissing his mom's cheek before heading to his own room. He collapsed on the bed, all the activity of the day catching up with his body and making him sore. Groaning he rolled over, glancing at the box on the floor. He sat up, pulling it closer and opening it. Grinning, he pulled on of the outfits out, they were perfect!

He carefully put it back in the box, heading to his dresser. He pulled out his pajamas, throwing his clothes in the direction of his hamper and changing. Percy collapsed on his bed again; Competition was going to be the greatest moment of his life so far. With that thought he promptly passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

Frank and Hazel stumbled through the door, the small female fumbling with her bass guitar case and the large male struggling behind her with an amp. Three heads simultaneously snapped to look at them, the couple grinned sheepishly at Hazel's band mates. Jason shook his head at them before going back to adjusting his drum kit.

"Let me guess, Octavian extended you're practice again?" Reyna asked as she tuned her guitar.

Frank grunted as he set the amp down in Hazel's usual spot. "Yeah, he would have made it longer but Dakota's dad is holding another block party tonight and he kept calling and then actually showed up to grab Dakota so he had to let us go."

The Hispanic girl scowled, "I'd really like to beat the crap out of that guy." Frank nodded in agreement and Hazel huffed, tuning her bass.

"You guys know the rules, the last person in buys dinner. Even if it's because the evil dictator who runs your acapella group," Nico smirked, sitting on top of his guitar amp. His black guitar, affectionately named Stygian, resting in his lap as he absentmindedly plucked at the strings.

"I know, I know," Hazel groused as she hooked her bass to the amp, "can we just get on with practice?"

"Choice words from the girl who showed up late for the 3rd time in a row," Jason teased from behind his drum set. His blue eyes twinkled with mirth at the dark skinned girl's answering growl.

"You're getting a brick for dinner," she threatened, fixing him with a golden glare, Reyna snorted in amusement.

The blond laughed, "Alright, jeez my bad. What are we starting with?"

Everyone looked to Nico, as the singer he'd become sort of the unofficial official leader of the band. "I was thinking we try a couple of covers and then practice some originals? Pick which ones we want for the gig on the 8th."

The other's nodded before finishing setting up their equipment. "Wanna start with our version of Nero's Decay?" Jason asked twirling his sticks. With Italian's nod approval he tapped out the tempo with his sticks before starting the song.

Their version was softer than the original song, Nico wasn't a fan of screaming- it hurt his throat and it felt too aggressive. They played the opening phrase, Reyna playing lead guitar with Nico on rhythm. Frank, who wasn't actually in the band, sat on a stool as an audience of one; he just came to watch Hazel on her bass.

"Our empire has fallen, the columns came crashing down. Faster than children could outrun the shadows," Nico's voice spilled from the amps filling the studio space. "Drunk with hysteria the survivors run for their lives as precious dream erupt before their very eyes!"

The intensity of his voice made up for the lost effect of the screaming. "Tonight it's over; at long last we will fall. The ruins will fight in our stead!" his voice softened as the melody floated through the air. It had taken him a little bit to coordinate his guitar playing and singing, not used to having so much to focus on at once. Hazel teased that he'd taken to it pretty naturally, despite how much of a struggle her brother tried to make it sound like.

"My flesh is burning from the embers, but still the brilliant tale of our utopia survives. Tonight, her beautiful exterior will crash and burn to ash, but the fight for her honor will rage on! I hope I never see the end, I hope I never have to live without her comfort," Nico sang, his eyes closed as he practically yelled the melodic words.

"But for now she dies. Oh, Rome so full of majesty, you're gone" Reyna sang on back up. It switched between her and Jason depending on the song. Hazel had a beautiful voice but it was to clean for the style they played. Reyna's voice had this rich gruff undertone and Jason's had that unrefined quality while still being pleasant to listen to.

Over all they were a great band, and them being such close friends made it all the better. They continued practice, singing a few more covers and a hand full of originals. By the end they were all sweaty, out of breath, and smiling- well with the exception of Frank he was just smiling. Sensing that practice was drawing to a close Frank took up his unspoken duty by going and grabbing the cooler from his car. Once back inside he passed out water bottles.

"That was a good practice guys," he complemented them. His girlfriend smiled and pecked his cheek before packing up her base and plopping on the floor next to her amp.

Reyna opened and downed half her bottle. "We need to work on the riff in From the Underworld," she said addressing Nico. The dark haired boy nodded in response, taking a chug from his own bottle. "I have practice tomorrow and Thursday, but I'm free any other day this week."

"You guys are still coming to watch us compete, right?" Hazel asked from her spot on the floor.

"Yep, got off work and everything," Jason smiled from behind his kit.

Reyna took of her guitar, putting it away in its case. "Of course, you've only been talking about it for weeks." Nico nodded again, a slight frown on his face.

"What's wrong, Nico?" his sister asked concerned. He sighed, "Dad can't make it, he won't be back in time from his trip with Persephone." Hazel frowned but nodded in understanding, "That's alright, you'll be there."

Nico's frown deepened, he knew their father's absence was much harder on Hazel than it was on him. He'd learned long ago not to count on him to be there, his father had a very hard life and the loss of his first two loves made him cling desperately to his third, and sometimes his children where left in the dust. Hazel had lived with her mother until she was 14 and her mother passed away from a freak accident when a cave collapsed. She wasn't used to not having a parental support figure around all the time yet.

It's okay though, they had each other and that's all that mattered. That's really how he felt about all his band mates. He'd been weary of Reyna at first, just like everyone else he didn't seen why she tried to connect with him- that was until they had a weird heart to heart after a long day of sword practice. Since then she'd become the closest person to him, beside Hazel. He'd felt guilty at first, like he was trying to replace his older sister Bianca, but he realized, that while it was true they shared traits, Reyna was not Bianca. That was okay though, she was important to him in her own way; it took him a while to realize that he didn't have a limited number of spaces for people in his life and adding someone new didn't mean forgetting someone old.

He'd love his sister till the day he saw her again but he also loved Reyna and that was okay. Jason was a different story however; the blond jock hadn't given him a choice of friendship. He inserted himself into the small Italian's life and there was really no protesting it. Not that Nico really wanted to, in the beginning he found the older boy aggravating. He overheard a confession to the school counselor, a freakin douche named Cupid (Who the fuck names their kid cupid?), and suddenly felt this great need to protect him.

Nico used to hate everyone, after he lost his sister the world just seemed like a cruel place full of cruel people just waiting to find your weakness. That's how he viewed Jason, so he'd waited as the blond had wormed his way further into his life, waited for him to strike. He never did though, it took a good year of pestering Nico and a lot of lecturing from hazel, but eventually Nico came to realize that Jason genuinely just wanted to be his friend. And then Reyna had come along, and then Frank, and then Will and Connor and Travis (he still wasn't sure if those two counted as friends, they were pretty devious and no one was safe). Slowly his circle grew and now he had a hand full of people he cared for and trusted; it was nice.

Speaking of Will, where was the annoyingly over attentive blond? He said he would stop by during practice because he had news. Nico shrugged, he'd show up or he wouldn't- he'd made himself their unofficial manager after their first gig but with med school and work he didn't always have time to stop by. He'd get whatever message he had for them to them eventually.

Or now, because the blue eyed boy just burst through the door. There was a huge smile on his tanned face and the scrubs and bag slung across his shoulder meant he'd rushed here straight from class. He rushed at Nico, picking the smaller boy up and spinning him in a circle before setting him down.

"Hey, hey, getting to touchy, Solace," Nico grumbled pushing the other boy away.

"I've got the best news! Well sorta, I mean it's great for us- not so much for them but he'll be okay so I think it's fine to be happy-

"Will, you're rambling," Jason interrupted him with a fond smile, the scare on his lip curving with the rest of his facial features.

The younger blond laughed sheepishly, "Sorry, I'm just excited."

"Feel free to share the glorious news with us whenever you like," Reyna teased, ruffling his hair affectionately.

"Oh! Right, sorry. Guess who is playing mainstage the opening day of the Not Your Parents Music week long music festival?"

Nico rolled his eyes, "It's those guys from Boston, Magnet or whatever his name is."

"Not anymore it's not! Seems they're reckless front man had a tumbled off stage and won't be healed enough in time for the festival," Will smiled like a five year old, "and I'll give you 3 guesses who they chose to fill the spot."

"No fucking way, you're shitting me," Jason laughed in disbelief.

"That's right, me!" Will died laughing at the faces the other's sent his way, "I'm just messin' with you guys. Angel Protection will be kicking off the opening ceremonies."

Reyna picked Nico up in a bear hug, "We did it! By the Gods we did it!"

Nico laughed as she spun him around, he briefly see Hazel and Frank also sharing a victory hug and a very amused Jason smiling behind his kit. "Oh I see how it is, I spin you around and you get grumpy but Reyna does it and it's okay."

"She's on a whole other level then you, Will. Sorry not sorry," Nico replied with a grin and a shrug.

Will pretended to look hurt for as long as he could, which was about 30 seconds, before his smile broke back onto his face. "So you guys up for a celebratory feast at the Greek place?" Hazel asked beaming at everyone.

"Sounds great, as long as someone agrees to help me load my kit back into the van," Jason flashed them a cheeky smile, earning several eye rolls in return. Frank and Will still helped him though.

Once everyone was packed up they all piled into their vehicles and met back up at the restaurant. Nico smiled as they all sat around eating and laughing, things couldn't get better.


	3. Chapter 3

Percy was not freaking out, no sir. He was calm and collected, not pacing back and forth. Annabeth was not telling him to do breathing exercises. Nope none of that was happening. Except his heart was pounding and he felt like running and screaming because THEY WERE ON NEXT AND THIS WAS THE NATIONAL QUALIFYING CHAMPIONSHIPS AND DEAR GODS DON'T LET HIM FUCK UP. See totally calm.

The Stolls brothers grabbed him by the shoulders and forced him down into a chair, "Breathe man, you're making everyone antsy. We're nervous enough without our fearless leader practically passing out from anxiety." They lectured him in unison, like a parent would their child.

"I'm not nervous and since when am I the 'fearless leader'?" he griped staring up at them. They simultaneously shook their heads at him.

"Percy take a deep breath and remember we've been practicing this for 4 weeks and the last 6 practices have been flawless, we're going to own that stage," Piper reassured him, a smiling Annabeth sending him a thumbs up from next to her.

Percy frowned at his feet, "I just… I can't stop thinking about what you guys said. Tons of people will record this, what if it does go viral. Gods, what if he actually saw this?"

Leo smacked Travis in the arm, "Look at what you two did! He's freaking out because of what you said."

The identical brothers look at him indignantly, "You're the one who said it!"

"Beside the point! Look at him, he's wigging out man. You caused it, you fix it," the impish boy made flailing gestures at Percy.

"He's so lucky he's cute," Connor grumbled to Travis, following his brother to stand in front of Percy.

"Then you best make this the best damn performance you've ever given," Travis lectured the older boy, his arms crossed over his chest. "You want to impress this guy don't you? Do his song justice?" Connor demanded matching his brother's tone and stance. "So we're gonna go out there and make this the best show anyone has ever seen so that if and when you're lover boy sees those videos he see how amazing you are and how much you love his music and finds you're oblivious ass." They stood staring at the ravenette; his green eyes were wide and his expression slack with shock.

He finally seemed to collect himself, shaking his head and smiling at his group. "You're right, let's go out there and kick Octavian's ass. I've had enough of that smarmy douche, freakin act like he's descended from Apollo himself. Pompous ass naming his team New Rome."

"And just in time," Annabeth smiled, "We're on in five- whose got prayer?"

"Me!" Leo volunteered, waving his hand frantically. The group circled up, slinging their arms across each other's shoulders. "Apollo keeps us stay in tune, Dionysus help us preform, and may the fates be kind. As always we look to you for strength and guidance, watch over us tonight." The group stared the Latino surprised by the sincerity of his prayer; he just gave them a crooked smile back.

Clarisse smirked before starting the chant and the others joined in, "Music in my soul keeps happiness in my life, family not by blood but by melody, Alpha's Omega till the day I die."

A crew member running the competition came over to them, "Alright you're on." They nodded in response, giving each other one last smile before heading to their entrances.

Nico's POV

These chairs were ridiculously uncomfortable. Nico huffed and squirmed in his chair again, Reyna swatted his arm and hissed at him to stay still. It was her fault they'd gotten here a whole two performances early, he'd already had to sit through a lousy rendition of "Don't go breaking my heart" and it was 15 minutes between each performance apparently and they still had one performance to go before Hazel and Frank took the stage.

He slumped in his seat, preparing to endure whatever show choir horror was to be dished up next. Nico was staring at the ceiling when the opening notes started, it sounded familiar. He bolted up in his seat, that melody. Glancing to his left he saw Reyna and Jason staring at him just as surprised. They looked to the stage to see the acapella group filtering in. It was their song, they were singing their song! Here came the lyrics!

Nico stared wide eyed as a handsome green eyed man came out. The timber of his voice made the Italian weak in the knees as the dark haired beauty sang his lyrics. The group was dressed in all black, dancing gracefully across the stage. As the song continued they started tearing at their clothes, stripping pieces of the fabric to reveal rainbow colors underneath.

The obsidian eyed boy stared in wonder. They actually got it; most people misinterpreted the song to be about unrequited love when it was in fact about his time spent in the closet. He watched the sea eyed boy intently, he understood Nico's lyrics. Something warm swelled in his chest, that beautiful thing understood his song. He watched the whole performance with rapt attention, his eyes rarely leaving the lead vocalist. He caught sight of two boys in the group, and even from this distance he was sure it was Connor and Travis. Oh was he going to have a talk with those two about not telling him about their gorgeous friend over there. As the final note struck, he felt disappointed to watch him leave the stage.

He fell back into his seat, looking to Reyna and Jason again. The pair was again looking back, smiling at him like 3 year olds with new toys. "That, that was our song," he said dumbstruck. Jason nodded at him "Hades yes it was! Dude, this is amazing!"

Nico ran a hand through his hair, this was insane. His phone buzzed, he opened it to see a text from Hazel, "THAT WAS OUR SONG!" He chuckled texting her back an 'I KNOW!'. He freaked out with Jason and Reyna for the 15 minute break before quieting down for Hazel and Frank's performance. As he watched he felt torn because as much as he loved his sister, the previous group had done so much better- she should switch to their group. After New Rome left the stage, Nico, Jason, and Reyna left their seats. They joined up with Hazel and Frank in the lobby, the pair led them to New Rome's waiting area- there were a hand full of performances before the winners were announced.

Surprisingly the pair were not freaking out about their own performance but the one before them. Nico learn the group went by the name Alpha's Omega, an interesting name indeed. The group were discussing the show when a head of red popped in. "Oops! Sorry wrong room," she apologized before realizing who they were. "Oh, hey! I don't know if you remember me or not, I'm Rachel I was at a show of yours a while back."

"I remember," Hazel smiled, "you hung around our merch tent for a quite a while, how's your art coming? The muses being kind to you?"

"It's going great! If you saw Alpha's Omega preform I do their sets and costuming," Rachel chirped happily.

"You know them?" Nico blurted out without thinking. Rachel gave him a funny look but nodded, "Yeah I'm really close friends with one of the founding members, why?"

The Italian blushed, "No reason, just they performed one of our songs."

Rachel laughed, "Oh yeah, forgot about that. That was Percy's doing, he's a huge fan of yours."

Nico stared at her curious, "Percy?"

"Hmmm, oh yeah, he's my friend. Tall, tan, sea green eyes and black hair- can't miss him," she joked, "I gave him your CD, he's a big fan."

"Well tell him we said thanks," Reyna asked politely.

"Will do, though I meant that more specifically. Don't get me wrong he loves all your music but he's got a huge crush on Nico, or at least his voice and lyrics anyway, he's got no clue what you look like." The redhead winked at Nico in a conspiratorial way, the boy blushed. "Why are you guys here anyway? Not your usual kind of performance."

"Hazel and Frank are in a group called New Rome, the rest of us are moral support," Jason chimed in, grinning mischievously at Nico.

"Oh you poor things, having to deal with Octavian and his bullshit!" Rachel gave them a sympathetic look, she glanced down at her watched, "well it was going seeing you but I best be heading out, I have to find Percy and the gang. Congratulate them on a good performance and all that- see ya later!"

Nico stared after the paint splattered girl in shock. That drop dead gorgeous guy had a crush on him; this was officially the best day of his life.

Percy's POV

That. Was. Amazing! The performance went perfect! Take that Octavian, you arrogant dick! He high fived Annabeth and swung Leo around in a hug. The whole group laughed at him, he was just so happy. Nothing could make today better! Well accept maybe winning that would make it better. Speaking of which, the results should be back soon.

As if summoned by his thoughts, a stage hand knocked on the door, "it's time for the awards." They followed her back to the stage, crowding on with the other competing teams. They linked hands and waited with bated breath. A group new to the circuit won third place, New Rome won second much to Octavian's obvious displeasure even though that meant they would go to Nationals. This was it.

"And in first place, and moving on to Nationals is," the announcer paused, opening the envelope, "ALPHA'S OMEGA."

Percy almost passed out, they'd done it. By the Gods they'd done! THEY WERE GOING TO NATIONALS! He picked up the closest person to him, Piper, and spun her around before stepping forward to accept their trophy. The announcer congratulated him and offered him the mic. "Thank you to the judges, the audience, our set and costume designer and maker Rachel Dare, and of course the writers and original performers of our song Angel Protection," he grinned lifting the trophy before being lifted by his group and carried off stage.

Once back in their room they set him down. They all shared a big group hug. That reminded him, they hadn't seen Rachel yet. "Hey Pipes, can you text Rach and tell her to meet us at the Greek Place? I don't want to have to try and find her in the crowd." The Native American girl nodded pulling out her phone.

"As promised dinner is on me," Clarisse announced with a huge smile, the others whooped in joy. They rushed to pack and load their things. Percy bumped into someone; it was a boy a few years younger than him. His skin tone and features made Percy guess he had Italian ancestors; the boy stared at him, his mouth open. "Sorry cutie, my bad!" he apologized to the boy before moving around him to rush outside and pile into a vehicle to head to the restaurant.

Rachel met them there and they all piled into their usual booths in the back. "Congratulations! You guys were amazing."

"Thanks, Carrot," Leo replied, he was sandwiched between the Stolls brothers. The pair grinned at the artist, "Yeah, thanks Rach. The set was awesome- heavy but awesome."

"Think Lover Boy will be proud of that performance?" Annabeth teased Percy as the waitress took their drink order.

Percy blushed "Oh hush, he probably won't even see it."

"Oh, that reminds me! I'm supposed to say thank you, from Reyna and the others," Rachel announced turning around in her seat and leaning over to the other booth.

"Who?" Chris asked confused.

"The lead guitarist for Angel Protection, the whole band wanted to thank you for performing their song," She clarified.

Percy stared at her, "They were there, he was there?" Rachel nodded her head. "Why didn't you tell me?" he cried in utter disbelief, "Why was he there, did you know he was going to be there?"

"Calm down, Perce," she huffed, "I didn't know. Apparently his sister Hazel and her boyfriend are in New Rome, the rest tagged along to watch. I would have told you but I couldn't find you. I accidentally ran into them trying to find your room."

Connor and Travis exchanged a trouble maker look, his sister Hazel huh? Oh boy did Di Angelo have some explaining to do, and did they have a scheme to hatch!

The gang ate in celebration, Percy only pouting a little at the lost chance to meet his crush. It didn't last long though; they were going to nationals after all.


	4. Chapter 4

Nico sat in Reyna's garage plucking at the strings of his guitar, an odd sweet melody flowing from it. He was lounging on one of the love seats they'd dragged in. His thoughts were full of that green eyed boy, Percy Rachel had said. He sang Nico's song with such passion; with such understanding it was all he could think about for the past week. He couldn't get their brief encounter out of his head.

The young Italian had seen him in the crowd and headed toward him with the intent of wooing him. He figured he could compliment him on his performance for the song, Percy would fanboy, and then he could ask for a date. Instead he lost his nerve and in his retreat Percy had bumped into him. The older boy had called him cutie, CUTIE! Nico had squealed internally and tried not to melt into a puddle on the floor.

His was jolted from his musing as the door leading from the house into the garage burst open. Connor and Travis waltzed in casually, matching grins on their faces. "Sup, Di Angelo?" they greeted together.

Nico groaned, he did not want to deal with the two tricksters today. He sat up on the couch, running a hand through his hair, "What do you two want this time?"

The brothers feigned a look of innocence, "Now why would you ask us that, can't we just want to visit our residential Ghost King?" Travis asked dramatically.

Rolling his eyes at the duo, Nico stood from the couch. He walked over to his guitar case, putting the instrument away before turning back to the other boys. "You two don't 'visit' you come around when you're bored or need something, and based on your behavior it's the later. So what is it you want?" he deadpanned, not in the mood to beat around the bush with these two.

"Well actually Mr. Smarty Pants, we were here to offer help," Connor stuck his tongue out at him. "We didn't realize you had a band until recently or we would have offered help sooner. It just so happens a good friend of ours owns a studio and we were here to offer you a professional space to practice and record in."

The dark eyed boy stared at them surprised, "How much for an hour?"

"That's the best part," Connor smirked, "we're calling in a favor from said friend so you get a full day free."

Nico eyed the two boys, "What did you two do?"

The brothers stared at him confused, "Huh?"

"This is too nice; you're making up for something. What did you two break this time?" He waited with dread to hear what it was.

There was a long pause, "Okay you got us. This is an attempt to make up for the incident with Reyna."

Ah, so that was it. A few months back Travis and Connor had attempted to prank Reyna by saran wrapping her car. However it had gone wrong when Reyna got an emergency call from the studio she taught hand to hand combat at and was almost fired for being over half an hour late. Needless to say the Latina girl was not amused.

"That's a pretty good way to make up for it. How long do we have and where is it?"

The brothers grinned, "Full day for the next 3 days, it opens at 8. It's that really pink building two blocks down from the Thai place." Connor informed him, knowing food places where the best landmark to give Nico- besides everyone knew about the Pepto-Bismol pink building, it was kinda hard to miss.

Nico nodded, "Sweet, I'll have to let the others know. Now I have to bone to pick with you two." He glared at the Stolls who looked at him confused and scared. "Why the hell have you never mentioned your incredibly hot friend?"

The two raised an eyebrow at him, "Who exactly is that?"

"Tall, dark, and handsome, perfect voice with the amazing green eyes. Rachel said his name is Percy," he looked at the other boys for an explanation. The pair's faces split into shit eating grins.

"Ooooh, Percy," Travis drawled, "Sorry, thought never occurred to us. Perce is like a brother to us; don't exactly think of him as hot- though I suppose I can see where you're coming from."

"So you're interested in the Sea Prince?" Connor asked his tone too casual for Nico's liking.

"I might be," he answered carefully, "he's pretty good looking, and I'm assuming from the performance of my song he's gay."

The large grins were starting to creep Nico out, "Well maybe we'll bring him by sometime or something. He's single at the moment." Nico smiled at the news. "Guess we'll see you tomorrow then," and with that the brothers left.

Nico smiled after them, he was that much closer to a date with Dream Boy. Hazel had been on him recently about his romantic life, it'd taken Nico a long time to come out of the closet and he'd never actually dated anyone since. His sister insisted he needed to find someone, or at least try. While he realized she was only worried, her constantly trying to set him up on dates had gotten a little annoying.

Reyna walked into the garage, a plate of sandwiches and fruits in one hand and a try of drinks balanced on the other. "Oh great, you've finally cracked," she said with a dramatic sigh.

"What?" The dark haired boy asked confused, frowning at her.

"I come in here to find you smiling like a loon at absolutely nothing, I figured you'd finally snapped and gone crazy or something," she said with a teasing smile.

Nico huffed and stuck his tongue out at her. The Latina chuckled setting the plate down on a battered wooden table before carefully lowering the tray of glasses as well. He approached her, gently bumping her shoulder before grabbing a glass.

"Gods you're such an ass," he grumbled taking a sip. Reyna rolled her eyes at him teasingly before grabbing her own glass and sandwich. She walked over to the couch and sat down. "It just so happens that I got good news, though from a very surprising source." Reyna raised her eyebrow in question, a silent request for him to explain. "Connor and Travis have apparently found a professional space for use to practice in," Nico raised his hand to stop Reyna's obvious comment about the brother's questionable trustability.

"I know what you're going to say but they've reassured me that this is to repay you for the time they almost got you fired, so I highly doubt they'd risk your wrath a second time," he promised taking another sip of his drink. He grabbed a pomegranate and some grapes before joining her on the couch.

"Good news indeed, but I doubt that had you smiling like you just won the world champion title of mythomagic in the middle of an empty garage Niccolo," she gave him a knowing look and he sighed popping a grape in his mouth.

"Fine," he groaned, extending the I for emphasis, "they may or may not have told me that Percy is single."

"Percy? As in 'Gorgeous eyed, beautiful voiced, too hot for this world, that you can't shut up about' Percy?" Reyna leaned forward fully interested now.

Nico spluttered and glared at her, "I do not talk about him that much!" She howled in laughter, "Nico, it's been one week since the performance and I've already lost count of how many times you've ranted about him calling you cute or how he gets your lyrics or his smile, or eyes, or hair, and blah blah blah. Hell I could probably draw a spot on picture of that boy from how much you describe him to me."

Glaring harder he pulled his knees close to his body and broke open his pomegranate, "I hate you sometimes, you know that?"

Reyna smirked, "Only when I'm right, so like….. 98% of the time."

The rest of the band, plus Frank, slowly poured in after that. They all grabbed sandwiches and drinks before sitting in the various worn furniture around the garage. Nico informed them of the Stolls repayment and Reyna of course told them about Percy's single status which resulted in several cat calls and winks at Nico. After they finished they're food they set up and started practice.

The next day found them in front of the overly pink building. Reyna grimaced at the structure, "You sure this is it, doesn't look like much of a studio."

"You know any other pink buildings two blocks from the Thai place?" Nico asked sassily before walking up to the door. The others followed; the door was unlocked so he walked down the hallway until it turned to the left into a waiting room like area with two doors. One was label restroom and the other unlabeled so he turned the handle.

The door opened into a large acoustical space, the floor was padded and the room shaped appropriately. Nico stared in awe as the others shuffled in behind him, after the all took in the space they started to set. It was a literal surreal for them all, never having practiced in such a professional space before. Nico walked outside with Jason, helping him bring his kit in. They just finished setting up the last drum when the Stolls opened the door.

Nico nodded at the pair before grabbing his guitar. "We thoughts we'd sit in on your session today if you don't mind, never actually hear any of your stuff," the pair explain sitting down in the corner. The band shrugged before beginning practice.

They were halfway through their third song, an original written by Reyna, when the door opened again. The band paused to look at who entered, Nico's heart stopped in his chest. Staring at him wide eyed was Percy flanked by two girls, one with frizzy blonde hair and calculating grey eyes and the other dark skinned her hair messy with breads and feathers. Both boys seemed frozen staring at each other.

*Authors Notes* My computer won't let me put the accent over the last O in Nico's full name, I'm sorry. I also apologize for taking so long to update, I'm horrible about that. Please review, the feedback does help!


	5. Chapter 5

Nico swallowed thickly staring at Percy. The older boy seemed frozen, his hand still on the door knob, the girls behind him were standing on their tiptoes to peer over his shoulder. The band kept glancing back and forth between the two boys. Finally Percy's companions seemed to have had enough and pushed past Percy into the room.

"Sorry but what are you all doing here?" the dark skinned girl asked, her eyes were a swirl of colors and her stance meant business. Nico stared at her at a loss for words; he awkwardly shrugged which made her frown.

"Sorry about that Pipes, Nico needed a place to practice and we owed him a favor so we offered to let him practice here," Travis spoke up from his spot with Connor.

Percy shuffled closer, holding his hand out like he wanted to touch Nico but was scared to make actual contact. "Oh my Gods, it's you."

Nico blushed and stared back at Percy, "You must be Percy, Rachel told us a lot about you." This time the green eyed boy turned red. He covered his face with his hands and took a step back.

"Dear gods no," he groaned, "What did she say?"

"Only that you have a huge crush on Nico and an unhealthy obsession with his voice," Jason answered casually with a smirk.

"Well if you'll excuse me I have a red head to kill before I drown myself," Percy said turning on his heel to leave.

"Wait!" Nico panicked and reached out, grabbing the back of Percy's hoodie. The older boy turned back around to look at him, Nico was certain his whole body was red at this point. "W-would you like to stay for the rest of practice?" The lame offer stuttered out of his mouth and he wanted to slap himself as soon as it was in the air.

Percy grinned at him, the dazzling smile nearly knocking the breath from the Italian's lungs. "I'd love to, if you guys don't mind or anything."

"Not at all, El amor de mi hermano," Reyna replied with a teasing smile, "make yourself comfortable."

The younger boy blushed and glared at her for her comment, Percy just smiled at her before heading over to Travis and Connor. Nico couldn't hear what was being said but he was aggressively whispering at the brothers, and his tone did not sound happy. The pair help up their hands in a sign of surrender of they quieted back down.

Turning to his band mates Nico felt like screaming, they were all smirking at him. Hazel even went so far as to wiggle her eyebrows at him. Averting his eyes he soon realized Percy's companions weren't much better. The blonde was eyeing him with a calculating look, like she was weighing his worth to see if he was deserving of her friend's affection. The brunette was grinning like the Cheshire cat. Both looks made him uneasy.

The only other place to look was directly at Percy, who was smiling like a kid at Christmas. So Nico chose the only reasonable option, he closed his eyes. He started strumming the opening to one of their songs and the others joined in. He performed the whole song with his eyes tightly shut, not daring to take a glance at the beautiful boy watching him. However when they were done he made the mistake of opening his eyes again.

Percy sat in front of him in awe, his lips slightly parted while he stared at Nico like he'd told him the answer to the universe. Nico could do nothing but stare back until someone coughing making him jump. He was back to blushing as he stared at the floor. Next to him Reyna sighed.

"Alright well obviously we're not getting anything done today so let's pack up guys," she said taking her guitar off and unhooking it from the amp.

"What?" Nico stared at her shock, Reyna never cancelled practice.

"You're too distracted to do anything, I'm tired, Hazel and Frank have shit to do I'm sure, and Jason owes me food so I'm ending practice early." The others were unhooking and pack their equipment as well; Nico stood there unsure what to do.

A tap on his shoulder made him turn, and of course there was Greek God himself Percy. "Would you maybe…. Do you think you'd want… wanna go get something to eat?"

Nico was left speechless staring at the taller boy. His brain scrambled to process his words and formulate an answer. "He'd love to," Hazel answered for him while his brain had a meltdown. Again Percy flashed him that killer smile.

"Great, how about we all eat together? Get to know each other," he asked looking at the others.

"Sure, Jason you're still paying for my food," Reyna said, not looking up from packing her guitar.

Hazel frowned, "Nico we were planning on you walking home, we don't have room for all the equipment and you.'

Connor appeared next to her, "Percy has a car, he can take him." Nico couldn't decide if he want to strangle him or hug him.

"Yeah, I've got plenty of room," Percy beamed, swirling his keys around his finger.

"Alright just give me a sec," Nico nodded, unplugging and packing everything up. He slung his guitar over his shoulder, "You have enough room for this?" Percy nodded heading toward the door, Nico quickly followed him.

"You're welcome!" Connor and Travis yelled before the door shut.


End file.
